


Te espera tras cada esquina

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre todo, Naruto ve muerte, y ve cómo Sasuke la ha esquivado, una y otra vez, con él; cómo hay otros, cientos, miles de Sasukes que han muerto en el proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te espera tras cada esquina

**Author's Note:**

> Joder, qué bien sienta volver a escribirles. Publicado en el [reto de haloween](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2818.html?thread=104706#t104706) de .

Naruto ve todos los universos cuando une su fuerza al Juubi. Lo ve todo, desde el principio hasta el final, como un espectador externo. Ve a sus padres y a lo que hubiera sido tenerles vivos, mira esos mil universos en los que la familia de Sasuke no moría, ve las dictaduras de los Uchiha y las masacres de los Senju y la muerte.

Sobre todo, Naruto ve muerte, y ve cómo Sasuke la ha esquivado, una y otra vez, con él; cómo hay otros, cientos, miles de Sasukes que han muerto en el proceso. 

Puede verlos, así que lo hace, en ese espacio de un segundo que se expande durante siglos.

(i)

En uno, Sasuke muere en sus brazos después de salvarle la vida, con agujas por todo el cuerpo y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Sasuke, que le dice que le odia, al que no le importa nadie, que vive para matar a su hermano.

Sasuke muere con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estúpido cuerpo, el mío, que se mueve solo.

Naruto se mira gritar hasta que se queda afónico.

(ii)

En otro, Sasuke muere por culpa del mordisco de una maldita serpiente que se cree demasiado para vivir una sola vida. Sasuke, que quiere ser más fuerte y que parece inalcanzable para Naruto, que de repente parece tener miedo cuando Naruto no lo tiene. Sasuke se duerme y Naruto despierta en una cueva bajo los empujones de Sakura que le grita que tiene que despertar, que no puede perderle a él también, que _despierte ya_.

No dice nada durante días, ni cuando lleva el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta la linde del bosque y despacha con el aura y los ojos rojizos a los que se atreven a acercarse. No dice nada mientras atiende al funeral, mientras espera en el despacho del Hokage que le hagan la autopsia, que le quiten el sharingan y lo destruyan.

Cuando todo ha acabado habla con voz ronca de tantos días sin decir una palabra, y habla de vengar y de cosas oscuras que el Naruto que le está mirando reconoce como lo que veía antes en Sasuke.

Naruto muere por dentro, en esa línea.

(iii)

Otra de las veces, es Naruto el que mata a Sasuke. Sabe que no lo hace intencionadamente porque nunca lo ha querido hacer, pero es lo que ocurre. Es el cuerpo de Sasuke el que termina inconsciente cuando la luz blanca les envuelve a ambos, es Naruto el que se despierta con la lluvia y le mira y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. 

Naruto mira la escena hasta que ve cómo llega Kakashi, cómo le encuentra abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Sabe que el ninja rubio que está mirando entre el tiempo y la distancia nunca se recuperará. 

(iv)

Hay un universo en el que Orochimaru es Sasuke. Naruto lo sabe en cuanto le ve, porque sus rasgos son más sibilinos, aunque ha conservado su forma. 

—Vaya cosas que pensaba Sasuke-kun de ti, Naruto-ku, no tienes ni _idea_ —le dice, en esa voz que no es suya, gesticulando con unos brazos que no son suyos—. Le oigo aquí dentro, ¿sabes? Aquí no puede mentir porque lo escucho todo y no quiere que mueras, Naruto-kun, ¿te lo puedes creer?

La cara de Naruto hace un gesto parecido a una sonrisa pero más malvada, que promete cosas horribles.

—Voy a sacarle de ese cuerpo y te voy a matar. 

Por desgracia, como el propio Naruto comprueba más tarde, una cosa no es posible sin la otra. 

Sasuke muere un segundo después que Orochimaru, y Naruto quiere pensar que la mirada que le dirige es de agradecimiento.

(v)

En la última que mira, están en el mismo momento que en su propia vida y Sasuke muere matando.

A diferencia de su realidad, en la que su padre aún aguanta (diría "con vida", pero no cree que sea demasiado exacto), es Sasuke el que le ayuda, al final. Es Sasuke, que lleva huyendo años, que no ha visto en meses, que le repudia y le odia y le miente y le dice que no le importa, es él el que le da una ventana de tiempo necesariapara así poder acercarse al Juubi lo suficiente y verse absorbido en él. Toda la protección que Kurama y Gyûki son capaces de ofrecerle son suficientes a duras penas, y, cuando sale, ve cómo Sasuke se lanza en un ataque totalmente suicida a Madara, mientras él pelea por el control con Obito. 

Lo ve a cámara lenta y Sasuke gira la cabeza hacia él y sube la comisura del labio un milímetro, en su propia manera de decir adiós.

**

Un brazo agarra a Naruto y le saca de la espiral en el tiempo. Sasuke, el verdadero, el suyo, esboza una sonrisa sarcástica, el sharingan activado, mirando en su interior como sólo él puede, sabe, quiere hacer.

—Siempre tengo que estar salvándote, idiota.

Naruto ríe, dejándole con la boca abierta, ríe y enlaza los dedos con los suyos. 

—Como te mueras, te mato, bastardo.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco, y le arrastra fuera de su mente, de vuelta a Konoha.


End file.
